


【盾冬】布鲁克林有颗树

by ningxuanstar



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningxuanstar/pseuds/ningxuanstar
Summary: 芽詹 队詹二三十年代的布鲁克林，背景设定参考《布鲁克林有棵树》。用了一点弗兰西的经历。本来是一发完但我高估了我的码字速度orz





	【盾冬】布鲁克林有颗树

Steve坐在窗边画画。

他画门前的树，画树上的鸟，画房子上一个个的窗户。他突然想画一个人，于是他决定画下一个经过的人。

一群男孩双手插兜走过，吹着流氓哨，弯腰驼背，有几个还叼着路上捡来的烟屁股。是布鲁克林特产的小混球。他们欺员犹太人，霸凌弱小者――比如Steve，这个瘦弱的、与他们格格不入的哮喘患者，父亲还过世了。

我要画的是一个人，不是一群人。他给自己找了个借口，放下炭笔，继续等待着。

一个有着夸张妆面的女子走过，礼服露出大片的后背和白花花的胸脯。

她的礼裙太亮了，也许我画不好她。找第二个借口让小Steve隐隐良心不安，他把炭笔抓在手里。

下一个人再下一个人会是欺负过他的小混混吗？毕竟布鲁克林遍地都是这些小混混。

Steve犹豫了。

哦，礼拜日他一定要去神父面前忏悔这项罪行，为他的言而无信。

Steve紧张地盯着树，一个身影出现在视野里时他差点喘不过气来。

那是一个穿着白衬衫和背带裤的男孩，他高大结实，却不像布鲁克林其它高大的男孩一样是恶霸，横冲直撞，满脸一看就不是好人的表情。

他奔向了树，坐在树荫底下，阳光挤进树叶的间隙，仿佛只为在他高挺的鼻梁和宽额头上投下碎金，他的眼睛阖上了，Steve发誓他在三楼看见了睫毛们在略微婴儿肥的脸颊上的阴影。

Steve庄重地盯着他看了好一会儿。

因为家里条件并不允许小Steve进行系统的绘画培训，他并不会什么素描技法，全靠天生的艺术细胞。他只是长于去捕捉那种美好的事物给他的感觉。所以他盯着树下的男孩看了很久才开始在纸上画下第一笔。

他埋头画画，炭笔在纸上飞快地上下移动，很快勾勒出隐隐约约的轮廓线。

他画得太过认真投入，以至于他没有抬起过头，也就无法看见那个男孩睁开了眼，发现了在阁楼飘窗前绘画的他。

等他终于放下笔的时候，男孩已经看了他很久了，Steve抬头吐气，猛然撞进一双浸着灰绿色笑意的眼睛。

“你在画什么？”

Steve心虚，脸红红地手足无措起来。

“怎么这个反应，不会是在画我吧？”Steve的头更低了，男孩惊奇道，“真的是在画我？那该害羞的是我吧。”

Steve还是低着头，恨不得立刻拉上窗帘转身跳上床把自己蒙在被子里。

“别害羞呀，”男孩笑，“下来把画拿给哥哥看看。”

Steve也许听出了他语气里调笑的意味，但他并不在意，抱着画下了楼，双手递给男孩。

男孩接过画，举起来对着阳光。

Steve不敢看他的表情，目光游离在他骨节分明的手上，阳光凸显了上面细细的绒毛。

“你画得很棒！”男孩称赞。Steve松了一口气，男孩看见他亮闪闪的眼睛，又勾起唇笑了一下。

“可……可以送给你，”Steve望向男孩眼底的灰绿，鬼使神差地开口，“如果你不介意的话……”

“好啊，我叫James Buchanan Barnes。”

Steve有些疑惑。

“嗯？”James歪头看他，“难道送画不应该写什么‘送给xxx’吗？”

“当然，”Steve严肃起来，“可我妈妈说中名只有自己最亲密的人才能知道。”

他是布鲁克林贫民区里都算最穷的单亲孩子，而James那么干净整洁，衣服看起来也很贵，没有清洗多次的痕迹，仿佛来自四十八个街区以外的世界。

他很自卑。他怎么有资格成为James最亲密的人呢？

“天哪你这个老古板，”James做出夸张的表情，“不过我有预感我们一定能成为最亲密的人，”他眨眨眼，“所以快把你的名字也告诉我。”

“……Steve，”Steve受宠若惊，干咽了一下，“Steve Grant Rogers。”

James挑眉，把画递还给Steve，他用炭笔郑重其事地在树根旁边签了名——“by Steven，to James Buchanan Barnes.1930.6”


End file.
